Folding staircases are useful for pop-up campers, but the space constraints for such a staircase to be stored with the camper is difficult. For ease of use, it is highly desirable that a staircase for getting into a pop-up camper be attached to the camper and stored within it. A staircase that is attached to a pop-up camper would ideally be smoothly operated and not obstruct the door that occupants of the camper would use to enter and exit the camper. Additionally, a folding staircase should be smoothly integrated into the camper so that it does not protrude from the vehicle when it is stowed and all of the parts of the staircase should be tightly held in their stowed position so that none of the parts rattle when the camper travels down roads.